


Feel upon my lips (the taste of you)

by i_am_my_opheliac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Bloodplay, M/M, Smut, Vampire AU, candy necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: Phil has never done this, has never wanted to until Dan.--Written for the phandomficfest challenge: Halloween





	Feel upon my lips (the taste of you)

Dan is doing this on purpose, Phil is sure of it. 

His fingers keep playing with the necklace he’s wearing, twisting the colorful candies around the lace as if it’s an afterthought, eyes staring at the camera as he does so. There’s no way he doesn’t know how that’s affecting Phil, no way he doesn’t notice how often Phil’s eyes drift to it, biting the inside of his cheek to avoid his teeth peeking out, showing the lengthening canines.

It’s annoying how much, even after all these years, Phil has trouble holding back - at least when it comes to Dan.

Phil has never lost control around him, he prides himself in that. He has had enough time over the centuries to practice, to find the perfect balance of giving in to his instincts and overcoming them when the situation calls for it. 

He didn't learn the easy way, not at first. He can still remember the reckless desire that would course through his body during the first years of his new life, the hunger that he would never be able to satisfy for long, always putting himself in danger just for another delicious drop of blood on the tip of his tongue.

Sometimes he still feels like that. Sometimes he kisses Dan’s neck, long and pale and delicious, and wonders what he tastes like, what the feeling of his warm blood would be like as it would pulse down his throat. His pants tighten at the mere idea of it, of having the lifeline of his lover inside of him. 

He’s good at ignoring it when he has to, when there are thousands of people watching them, demanding their attention for the small amount of time they will allow. 

It’s only when the camera has been put away, when the stream is no longer going and there are no strangers looking at them that he lets himself go. He’s quick to grab at Dan’s wrists and push him down the couch, keeping his hold as feather light as possible while still keeping him in place, hovering over him like the predator that he really is. 

“Hello there,” Dan murmurs, eyes darkening as Phil grinds down on him, moving his wrists above his head so that he’s fully laid out under him, for Phil to do as he pleases. His gaze is both trusting and curious; a display of affection that is still enough to make him dizzy with it, scared of unconsciously destroying it.

He lets his own eyes linger on Dan’s face for a couple of seconds before he lowers down to leave a kiss on his lips, chasing the taste of sugar on them with a sweep of his tongue. It’s not a surprise when Dan starts kissing back, legs opening to welcome Phil’s body in between them. It never gets old, the pleasure of knowing how Dan always wants him close.

It’s only when they finally part that Dan lets a smirk shows on his face, accompanying the little thrust up against Phil’s crotch. “Did you like the taste of my candy necklace, hm?” he asks, a mischievous look in his eyes as he watches Phil’s gaze travel down his neck once again.   
He’s already accepted that he lost a game, predator becoming prey under Dan’s hands.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he admonishes without any real heat, voice low and gravel as he presses cold lips on Dan’s pulse point, inhaling the familiar fragrance of his skin and relishing the shiver that goes through his body.   
He groans as Dan stretches his neck out in the way that he knows drives him crazy, offering the skin to him with a pleasured sigh. 

“But I thought you loved it?” he asks, and Phil’s eyes are drawn to his adam’s apple, the way it bobs at every word, fascinating in the way it can reveal exactly what Dan is feeling. 

His lips move slightly until he reaches the necklace, the artificial smell of it impossible to ignore. He mouths freely at it, his cock filling with the knowledge of just how dangerous this really is, how quickly he could end Dan, just a bite to his beautiful neck. It’s always a thrill, this trust that is put in his hands every single day without a single doubt, this impossible love they share that shouldn’t be real, just a figment of imagination in a fantasy world. 

But it’s not a fantasy, it’s their reality, and Phil has never, not once, taken it for granted. 

“You could do it,” Dan says, voice half broken as Phil mouths at his neck once again. “You know I want you to.”

Phil shakes his head, just once, tongue still licking at the sticky mess of half melted candy on Dan’s skin. “I can’t risk it. You could die.”

“You would stop.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Phil -” Dan moans his name as he lets his teeth graze his neck, lightly enough that the touch is nothing but a tickle. They’re both hard, hips grinding together in an uncoordinated rhythm that is mostly driven by lust and danger.  “ _ Please.” _

It’s maddening how much he wants to, how many times he’s had to refrain from accepting an offer that Dan gifts so easily, so recklessly, with no certainty behind the idea but the love and trust he has for Phil, the desire to give him every single part of himself, to be as intimate as possible. 

He gives a harder thrust as Dan’s fingers trail through his hair, tugging at it and then using the hold to push his head down, impossibly closer to the outline of his carotid. The smell of his blood is even stronger like this, coppery and fruity and so  _ Dan _ , and Phil can’t help but moan at it, his cock so hard it’s painful.

“Dan -” It’s Phil’s broken plea, brain clouding with desire, to fuck, to bite, to drink. All because of Dan, always.

Underneath him, Dan is writhing, breath labored as Phil starts sucking on the sensitive skin, the skin he always teases him with, unmarked and filled with life. 

“Bite me Phil, I want you to, I want to fill your body with my blood.” He’s babbling, voice high-pitched as their grinding increases, hands twisting in Phil’s hold. “I’m yours, I’m yours,  _ I’m yours- _ ”

Phil’s restraints break as Dan finally comes, heart beating fast and blood pumping as fast as his cock, come pulsing through the soaked pants that Phil is still rutting against. It’s intoxicating, the knowledge of Dan coming under him, almost untouched, Phil’s teeth piercing the skin just as the orgasm hits him, a white pleasure that is beyond sexual. 

Dan’s blood tastes better than he could’ve ever imagined, better than anyone he’s ever drank from. It flows in his mouth and down his throat, warm and delicious and more intimate than anything he’s ever experienced in all the centuries he’s walked on earth. He drinks and drinks until he feels lightheaded, cock pulsing as if he’s still coming even though he’s completely spent. 

It could be so easy to keep going, a dark voice says inside his head. So easy to drink Dan up until Phil is full of every single drop, filled to the brim with everything that makes Dan. He wouldn’t even notice, probably, so far gone in the sensation of his orgasm and blood loss. 

But what would Phil do then? What would his life be like without Dan, never able to taste him again, his lips, his cock, even his blood. No urge is as strong as the desire to keep Dan with him, forever. 

In the end, it’s not a conscious choice.

He stops drinking from him as soon as Dan’s heartbeat starts decreasing, tongue peeking out to lap at the two small punctures, closing the wounds. 

Hovering over him, he takes a moment to look at Dan’s face, eyes half closed, looking drunk in a way that no amount of alcohol could ever cause.

Phil has never done this, has never wanted to until Dan. But then again, he thinks as he bites his own wrists, the pain of the ripped skin barely registering in his mind, he’s never wanted anyone as much as he wants Dan. He’s waited his whole life for him. 

“I’m yours, Dan, “ he murmurs, bringing his wrist to Dan’s almost blue lips, letting the mixture of their bloods linger on his lips before he latches on, sucking and drinking from Phil with the same fervor Phil had only minutes before.

He watches him, fascinated, as the rosy patch on his cheek gets some colour once again, dizzy from the feeling of Dan’s mouth on his skin and the knowledge that he will never have to wonder when he’s going to be left alone, ever again.

Phil lets him drink and drink until they’re both satisfied, and then he crashes on top of him, utterly exhausted.

“Forever,” Dan murmurs, his voice barely a whisper. 

Phil kisses him, once, the blood on their lips starting to dry up.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dan and Phil's addiction to sugar for giving me this idea, to [Ablissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablissa/pseuds/Ablissa) for the amazing beta work <3
> 
> If you fancy, you could reblog this on [tumblr](http://i-am-my-opheliac.tumblr.com/post/179527479849/feel-upon-me-the-taste-of-you)?


End file.
